


"One Hump or Two?"

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel unnecessarily fancy.” Fenton took a sip of his tea. “And two seconds away from first-degree burns.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"One Hump or Two?"

“I feel unnecessarily fancy.” Fenton took a sip of his tea. “And two seconds away from first-degree burns.”

“Oh, shush that.” Phantom picked up his cup, stirring in the sugar. “The tea isn’t even that hot. It’s, like, room temperature.” He took a sip and set the cup back on Fenton’s back. “Besides, I kinda like it. Fancy isn’t something we usually feel.”

“Fair point.” Fenton set his own cup down. “Three humps this time, if you can manage it.”

Phantom smirked. “Was that a challenge?”

“May~be.” Fenton’s smile fed Phantom’s laughter as the ghost’s teacup clinked in place, the liquid swirling as ghost humped into human once, twice, thrice. Phantom nodded in satisfaction as he took another sip of his tea.

“Gotta admit, I kinda like this one.” Phantom hummed. “We should do it again sometime. See how much debauched we can add to the fancy.”


End file.
